


Scooby-doo and Velma's Birthday

by nobu_akuma



Series: Scooby-doo and His Poly Pals [2]
Category: Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000), Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: Velma's birthday is coming up and the Gang gets an idea on how to celebrate their friend and partner.
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley/Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Series: Scooby-doo and His Poly Pals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Scooby-doo and Velma's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy birthday to my friend! I hope you enjoy this!

The gang lounged on their couch together, watching a live performance of the Hex Girls on their tv.

"They're so pretty." Velma muttered somewhere between delight and a whine.

"Should I be jealous, pumpkin?" Daphne asked, brushing hair out of her girlfriend's face. 

Velma blushed deeply, "N-no, I'm just stating a fact."

"Huh, I wonder how we'd look if we went goth." Freddy pondered.

"Probably, like, amazing." Shaggy grinned.

"Guys-" Velma tried.

"Oh, we could definitely pull it off." Daphne nodded. She turned a smirk onto Velma, "Don't you think, pumpkin?"

"Jinkies, I don't know!" Velma covered her face with her hands.

"Oh? You can't imagine it?" Daphne asked.

"Like, maybe we should call Thorn and get some tips?" Shaggy suggested.

"Gang,  _ please _ , let's not?" Velma squeaked.

The other three exchanged a look over her head. Scooby snickered and rested his head on Velma's lap, tail wagging with mischief.

"Like, if you insist." Shaggy shrugged, schooling his features into nonchalance. 

"Alright then, Velma." Freddy nodded.

"As you wish, pumpkin." Daphne smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Velma's head.

They continued watching the show for awhile before Velma spoke up, "M-maybe when we see the Hex Girls next time, we could ask for a goth makeover…"

"That sounds like so much fun!" Daphne agreed. She turned to the guys, "What do you two think?"

"Sure!" Freddy smiled. 

"I've got, like, no objections." Shaggy grinned easily.

"Then we'll do that the next time they're around." Daphne decided to a round of nods.

***

Velma couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. It was her first birthday since they'd gotten together and no one seemed to realize. They'd sent her to pick up the Hex Girls, which was cool, but they'd all claimed busyness the reason they couldn't come with her. She couldn't help but pout as she drove.

Velma sighed as she parked at the airport. Her partners were probably just working on setting up for their guests. And maybe they'd do something special tomorrow? Velma didn't want or need a big spectacle. Dinner and cake with her partners would be more than enough.

"It's fine, Velma. Just go get the Hex Girls and it'll be fine." Velma breathed and got out of the van. She let out a laugh. The ride home was sure to be a fun trip at least.

***

When she got home, Velma showed the Hex Girls their rooms, much to the tired rockers' delight.

"Oh, um, Velma." Thorn called her as she turned to the door.

"Hm?" Velma canted her head.

"Daphne told me to tell you to go to the East Wing." Thorn said.

"Oh… okay. Thank you." Velma frowned as she left the room.

The East Wing had been blocked off for renovations for a few months now. Why would Daphne want her to go there now? Velma's heart rate picked up at the idea that there might be a brand new, state of the art lab. It would be redundant but Velma was excited for the thought anyway.

Velma headed to the East Wing, excitement and curiosity running through her veins. She reached the ridiculously big, cherry wood double doors and peeked inside. Scooby looked up at her from where he was laying and wagged his tail.

"Hey Scooby." She smiled and entered the enormous hall to pet the dane.

"Ri Relma." Scooby smiled, tail wagging faster at the attention.

Velma scritched his ears with a grin, "Do  _ you  _ know why Daphne told me to come this way?"

Scooby snickered and stood up with a big stretch. He used his tail to gesture she follow and started lumbering down the hallway. Scooby led her down the corridor to a large sitting room. Velma took in the single, large couch and the three doors, each with a temporary plaque hanging on them.

"Huh, these are something." Velma gently touched the plaque with a green paw print on it. She turned to Scooby to ask something. 

Scooby was wearing a sparkly top hat and holding a magician's wand, "Rick a roor! Rany roor!"

"Any door, huh?" Velma chuckled, "Alright."

Velma pushed open the door she was at and stepped inside. She blinked at the sight before her. The room held a cot, a large table, a dresser, and a locked chest. Each had a bit of clutter atop or beside it and the far wall had a large frame on it, a singular jigsaw puzzle piece right in the middle. She whirled when the door locked audibly behind her.

"Like, welcome to my escape room, Velma." Shaggy's voice came from a hidden speaker, "There are, like, many puzzles and trials ahead of you, but most importantly, there's the, like, jigsaw on the wall. Complete the puzzle and you'll find a key. You have two hours. Like, start."

A glowing clock took Velma's attention, a countdown of two hours on it. Where should she even start?

***

Velma anxiously shoved the last puzzle piece into its spot, eyes on the clock that told her she had three minutes left. The timer stopped moving and the table's top popped open with a click. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

Shaggy had properly estimated her ability to solve the slew of complex and creative puzzles he'd put before her. Velma had to admit she was impressed as much as she was stressed about cutting it so close.

Velma went to the table and took the key she found there. The door swung open and she made her way out, victoriously holding the key.

"Rood rob, Relma!" Scooby smiled and held a box out to her.

Frowning, Velma opened it and blinked at the silver necklace inside. She canted her head, "For the key?"

Scooby nodded and Velma dawned her new piece of jewelry, adding the key to it. She dusted her hands off and turned to the door with the purple paw print on it. May as well see what Daphne had in store for her.

***

Velma looked around the room. It was a good deal larger than the last, with mannequins in a variety of costumes pushed together in the far corner. The rest of the room had pressure plates in a filled square with little tags in front of them. Velma was less surprised when the door locked behind her.

"I'm happy to introduce you to my hall of fashionable memories, pumpkin." Daphne's voice began, "Each pressure plate has been specially calibrated for the outfit or costume that correlates with the case name on the tags. Once everything is in chronological order, you'll receive a key. There's no countdown, so take your time."

Velma rolled up her sleeves and took a deep breath, "Memory don't fail me now."

***

Really, passing the orange, leather  _ monstrosity  _ as many times as she had should've made Velma immune to the retroactive embarrassment. But she cringed yet again as she passed it, sliding the last mannequin onto its pressure plate. 

A wall panel flipped open and Velma let out a tired but victorious laugh. She collected the second key and went back to the main room.

"Rydrate." Scooby nagged gently, handing her a cup of cool water.

Velma drained it happily, "Thank you. That one was a lot."

"Rid rell." Scooby said, filling her glass with more water.

"Thanks, Scoob. Any idea what Freddy has in store for me?" Velma asked, sipping the water.

Scooby shook his head, "Ruh-ruh."

"Ah well. Figured I'd ask." She scritched his ears with a smile.

Scooby wagged his tail happily.

Eventually, Velma finished her water and put the second key on her necklace. She stretched and turned to the door with the blue paw print. Two down, one left to go.

***

Entering Freddy's room for her proved just how tame the last two had been. To the left of the door was a large box of parts. To the right of the door, a work table with drawers that promised to be brimming with tools. The area two feet from the tools and parts to the far wall was covered in sand. There was a mechanical spider pacing the sand.

Velma turned when the door locked and noticed an archaeologist's kit.

"We've combined our heads time and again to make traps and save the day." Freddy's voice said, "Today I've given you the parts and tools to put together a trap to disable that spider. Beneath it's path is the key. There's no timer, so good luck, Velm."

Velma laughed and grabbed the archaeologist's kit, "Really not going easy on me, huh? Alright, let's see what I can do."

***

The magnetic contraption Velma came up with had taken a lot of tries but it finally disabled the spider. With a whoot of victory, she grabbed the metal detector she'd rigged and went to work finding the key. It didn't take long and soon, dusty and worn out, Velma held the key up in success.

She made her way to the main room, brushing herself off best she could. Scooby greeted her and led her to a door that had definitely not been there before.

"Rou rhould rhower." Scooby suggested. 

Velma laughed, "A shower sounds amazing. Thank you, Scooby."

***

Freshly showered and in clean clothes, Velma returned to the main room, hands on her hips, "Where to next, Scoob?"

"Rhis ray." Scooby said, lazily leading her out of the hall. 

He led her out of the wing and to the main living room, where the rest of the gang was waiting. Dressed in head to toe goth looks. Velma felt herself flush deeply at how good it looked on her partners.

"Wh-what's all this?" Velma asked.

"The rest of your birthday present." Daphne smiled.

"But, like, you gotta use the keys first." Shaggy said. 

Velma squinted, looking for anything lock-like until she spotted it. All three of her partners were wearing heart shaped lockets. 

Velma approached Shaggy first, key raised. He gave her a crooked smile and leaned down for her to reach his locket. She unlocked it, revealing a photo of her and Shaggy, competitively playing a video game.

Shaggy pressed a kiss to her cheek, "You've, like, unlocked my heart with chemistry and companionable competition."

Velma laughed, feeling her eyes water and hugged him. When she let go, he teasingly nudged her towards Daphne.

"Hi." Velma giggled at her girlfriend. 

"Hi, you did so well!" Daphne grinned, holding her locket out.

"Thank you." Velma smiled and unlocked Daphne's locket. It opened to a photo of them hunched over a table covered by fabric and sketches of costumes for a case.

"You've unlocked my heart with fashion and compassion." Daphne said, pulling her in for a dizzying kiss that Velma happily returned.

When Velma broke the kiss, she was deeply flushed and giggling. She stepped towards Freddy, the last key ready. Freddy leaned down for her and she unlocked it. His was a photo of them in Egypt, standing side by side, gazing up at a Sphinx.

Freddy scooped her up into a spinning hug before placing her back on her feet, "You've unlocked my heart with engineering and deduction."

Velma stepped back, wiping at her eyes, "This has been the best birthday ever, you guys. Thank you so much."

They piled together, holding her, a chorus of "of course"s and "we love you so much"s and Velma didn't think her day or  _ life _ could get any better.

"Just wait til you see what dinner is." Shaggy beamed.

"Not to mention the show." Daphne reminded.

"If I'm with you, I know it'll be perfect." Velma said.


End file.
